forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Château Frontenac
|image = File:Château Frontenac.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = The |Age = Progressive Era |Construction Cost = 450 300 350 200 450 |Size = 5x6 |Boost = Quest Reward Boost |Bonus = Coin Production |rkp = 15.000}} Description The is a Great Building of the Progressive Era. It boosts the coins, supply, goods medals and diamonds earned from completing quests, and provides coins every 24 hours. Notes: Recurring Quests are included in the boost; Forge Point rewards are not boosted; Incidents are not boosted; Daily Challenges are not boosted. History The was designed by American architect Bruce Price, as one of a series of 'château' style hotels built for the Canadian Pacific Railway company (aka CPR) during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The newer portions of the hotel, including the central tower, were designed by William Sutherland Maxwell. CPR's policy was to promote luxury tourism by appealing to wealthy travelers. The Château Frontenac opened in 1893, only 6 years after the Banff Springs Hotel, which was owned by the same company and similar in style. A major reason for the construction of the Chateau Frontenac was to accommodate tourists for the 1893 Chicago World's Fair; however, the hotel was never finished in time. The Château Frontenac was named after Louis de Buade, Count of Frontenac, who was governor of the colony of New France from 1672 to 1682 and 1689 to 1698. The Château was built near the historic Citadelle, the construction of which Frontenac had begun at the end of the 17th century. Levels & Bonuses Collaboration Rewards Level 1 - 10 Lvl 1 = |-|Lvl 2 = |-|Lvl 3 = |-|Lvl 4 = |-|Lvl 5 = |-|Lvl 6 = |-|Lvl 7 = |-|Lvl 8 = |-|Lvl 9 = |-|Lvl 10 = Level 11 - 20 |-|Lvl 11 = |-|Lvl 12 = |-|Lvl 13 = |-|Lvl 14 = |-|Lvl 15 = |-|Lvl 16 = |-|Lvl 17 = |-|Lvl 18 = |-|Lvl 19 = |-|Lvl 20 = Level 21 - 30 |-|Lvl 21 = |-|Lvl 22 = |-|Lvl 23 = |-|Lvl 24 = |-|Lvl 25 = |-|Lvl 26 = |-|Lvl 27 = |-|Lvl 28 = |-|Lvl 29 = |-|Lvl 30 = Level 31 - 40 Lvl 31 = |-|Lvl 32 = |-|Lvl 33 = |-|Lvl 34 = |-|Lvl 35 = |-|Lvl 36 = |-|Lvl 37 = |-|Lvl 38 = |-|Lvl 39 = |-|Lvl 40 = Level 41 - 50 Lvl 41 = |-|Lvl 42 = |-|Lvl 43 = |-|Lvl 44 = |-|Lvl 45 = |-|Lvl 46 = |-|Lvl 47 = |-|Lvl 48 = |-|Lvl 49 = |-|Lvl 50 = Level 51 - 60 |-|Lvl 51 = |-|Lvl 52 = |-|Lvl 53 = |-|Lvl 54 = |-|Lvl 55 = |-|Lvl 56 = |-|Lvl 57 = |-|Lvl 58 = |-|Lvl 59 = |-|Lvl 60 = Level 61 - 70 Lvl 61 = |-|Lvl 62 = |-|Lvl 63 = |-|Lvl 64 = |-|Lvl 65 = |-|Lvl 66 = |-|Lvl 67 = |-|Lvl 68 = |-|Lvl 69 = |-|Lvl 70 = Level 71 - 80 Lvl 71 = |-|Lvl 72 = |-|Lvl 73 = |-|Lvl 74 = |-|Lvl 75 = |-|Lvl 76 = |-|Lvl 77 = |-|Lvl 78 = |-|Lvl 79 = |-|Lvl 80 = Level 81 - 90 Lvl 81 = |-|Lvl 82 = |-|Lvl 83 = |-|Lvl 84 = |-|Lvl 85 = |-|Lvl 86 = |-|Lvl 87 = |-|Lvl 88 = |-|Lvl 89 = |-|Lvl 90 = Level 91 - 100 Lvl 91 = |-|Lvl 92 = |-|Lvl 93 = |-|Lvl 94 = |-|Lvl 95 = |-|Lvl 96 = |-|Lvl 97 = |-|Lvl 98 = |-|Lvl 99 = |-|Lvl 100 = Level 101 - 110 Lvl 101 = |-|Lvl 102 = |-|Lvl 103 = |-|Lvl 104 = |-|Lvl 105 = |-|Lvl 106 = |-|Lvl 107 = |-|Lvl 108 = |-|Lvl 109 = |-|Lvl 110 = Level 111 - 120 Lvl 111 = |-|Lvl 112 = |-|Lvl 113 = |-|Lvl 114 = |-|Lvl 115 = |-|Lvl 116 = |-|Lvl 117 = |-|Lvl 118 = |-|Lvl 119 = |-|Lvl 120 = Other Great Buildings de:Château Frontenacsv:Château Frontenac Category:Great Buildings Category:Progressive Era